DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) The Eastern Virginia Medical School (EVMS) Sleep Project is an interdisciplinary project designed to improve knowledge and practice in sleep medicine. The project's long range goals are to encourage healthy sleep behaviors and improve the detection and treatment of sleep disorders. The investigators plan to accomplish these goals by increasing the knowledge base and clinical competence in sleep medicine of medical students, residents, practicing physicians, and allied health personnel in the Hampton Roads region and, through dissemination efforts, other communities. The project will also provide information about sleep medicine to the broader public in the Hampton Roads area. To meet these goals, the project will begin by increasing the amount of time available in the curriculum at the EVMS at Hampton Roads. Course directors will be taught sleep topics relevant to their courses, and materials and methods for teaching sleep medicine will be developed that can be used throughout the curriculum. An educational research study will be conducted to compare several methods of teaching sleep medicine topics in preclinical medicine. Assessment methods for evaluating the impact on students, residents, and other target groups will be designed and implemented. Knowledge gained with medical students early in the grant period will be used to design and implement later activities with the other target audiences. Materials and methods developed for the project will be disseminated to sleep centers and other relevant institutions elsewhere in Virginia and then nationally.